Sapphire, Garnet, Emerald
by Aiushtha-Malfoy-Nee-Riddle
Summary: She entered their world and now she can't get out. Will the world finally calm down, or will her presence throw Emerald and Garnet into more chaos?
1. Trial

"Sapphire fix your dress. You look like you don't want to be here!" Candice said while she pulled at my clothes. I swatted her hand away. "Stop fussing Candice. Nothing's gonna change. Also, flash news, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" I snapped and stomped away, holding my dress up so that I don't step on it. I always hated going to balls. Especially when I'm forced to wear clothes that belong to a different era. 'But,' I thought, 'I do love this dress.' I dropped the part I was holding up and leaned on the banister. I gotta admit though, this place was magical. The moon was bright and full and the stars twinkling merrily. The whole picture looked like it came out of a story book. I stared at the golden cage that was hanging near the edge. Inside it was a pretty green bird. I moved closer and the bird twittered. "Hello little one. You seem happy." I sighed and started to sing softly.

"Green finch and linnet bird,

Nightingale, blackbird,

How is it you sing?

How can you jubilate?

Sitting in cages,

Never taking wing?

Outside the sky waits,

Beckoning, beckoning,

Just beyond the bars.

How can you remain?

Staring at the rain,

Maddened by the stars?

How is it you sing?

Anything?

How is it you sing?"

I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and I turn around startled. It was a man with garnet eyes and black hair. "Why would such a fair lady such as you be outside? If I may be so bold to ask." His voice was silky and it found its way beneath my skin. I blush and move back a bit. "I was just out for some fresh air." I whispered. He moved closer. "Might I join you?" I nodded shyly. I mentally slapped myself. Why was I acting so out of character? For freaks sake! I'm Sapphire Nightfall, strong and brave. How dare this man reduce me to a meek, shy girl? I shook my head and faced the sky once more. After several silent moments, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned my head towards the man and saw him looking at me. I tilted my head slightly and asked, "Is there something wrong?" He smiled slightly and shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong. I am merely curious." He answered. "Oh what?" I pressed on. "I am used to people gawking at me everywhere I go. This is the first time I've spent some quiet time with a beautiful girl such as you and not want to kill myself." I giggled. "Glad to be of service then." I sighed once more as I remembered Candice. "But I'm afraid I must go back. After all, my friend will worry. It was nice spending time with you." I curtsied and went back inside only to find Candice's disapproving glare. I raised my eyebrow at her and she huffed in frustration. After several more moments, I started to leave. "SAPPHIRE!" I heard Candice call out. I looked back at her only to see her running towards me. "Calm down Candice. What is it?" I held her still. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked. "Home. I grow weary of this place. Plus I am tired." I answered. She shook her head. "You can't leave yet." I crossed my arms. "Why not?" I challenged. "Because, the main event is about to start." She gushed and grabbed my arm. She then proceeded to drag towards the center of the floor where Richmond Bonaffeu was waiting. She pushed me slightly and the music stopped. Everyone turned around to look at us. "You look lovely tonight, Miss Nightfall." Richmond kissed my hand. "And as do you, Sir Bonaffeu." I was confused. Even more so when Richmond kneeled down. And then it hit me. Dread filled me to the brim. This was so not happening. Richmond took both of my hands and started to speak words that I never wanted to hear from him. "Sapphire Nightfall will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" My eyes grew wide. No! My head screamed. Why was this happening?! I scanned the crowd only to see Candice's grinning face. I wanted to kill her. "Sapphire?" Richmond asked. I pulled my hands back slowly. "I...I... I need a moment." I ran outside and into the forest. I ran and ran and ran till I reached a crystal lake. I sat down on a nearby rock and pondered my options. I am growing old, as loathe as I am to admit it, but I'm still young. I don't want to be married yet! Especially to someone I don't love! I heard something splash and saw a beautiful fish dive up and then back down. It moved closer but not close enough for me. I stood up and went near it. I reached my hand out to touch it but I accidentally fell down into the water. I held my breath as I fell deeper and deeper. When I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was lying on a soft surface. I could feel the sun on my face and the breeze flow around me. Wait, sun? Breeze? I sat up quickly with a gasp. I was lying in the grass. Last I remember was water. How did I get on grass? I looked around and saw a castle nearby. 'Maybe somebody saved me. But why would they leave me here?' I thought as I stood up. I brushed the dirt off of my dress and started to walk towards the castle. Once there, I tried knocking but no one answered so I pushed on the door. It opened just enough for me to enter. I walked in. "Hello?" I tried. No one answered. But I could hear voices near the giant golden doors. I walked towards it and knocked. The voice continued to speak. I opened it and gasped. It was beautiful. The ceiling looked like it opened up towards the skies. I dropped my gaze towards the people inside. My eyes went wide with the sheer amount of people inside. There were 5 tables in total. 1 at the very edge and the four others facing it. It was silent before a red spark came towards me. I shrieked and moved towards the side. The red spark flew past me. I walked in further and raised my hands slightly. "Wait! I mean no harm." But three more red sparks came towards me. I dodged all three of them. A boy with glasses and black hair from the table with a red and gold banner stood up and moved towards me. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Sapphire." I answered. His brows furrowed and he moved his glasses a bit. "Who sent you?" He continued to ask. "No one." I answered. "I got lost." His expression changed and he grabbed my arm roughly. "Hey!" I said in indignation. He carelessly ripped my black gloves off and studied my arm. "How dare you man-handle me! Unhand this instant!" I demanded. He merely took out a wand and pointed it on my arm. "Revealo." He said and a gray light zoomed towards my arm. It stung a bit. "Ouch! What are you doing?!" I was getting angry. "Where is your mark, Traitor?" He sneered at me. I pulled my arm back roughly and pushed him. "How dare you sneer at me? How dare you roughly grab my arm and demand to see a mark that I don't even know what. And how dare you call me names!" I glared at him. The man wearing a black and red robe stood up. The boy was about to answer but the man held his hand up. "Back to your place McNair." the man said. Something snapped in my mind. The voice was familiar. The man started walking towards me and as soon as he was near me, I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. It was the man from the balcony! He smiled at me. "Hello Miss Nightfall." He said and all I could say was..."You?" before my vision went blank once more.


	2. A Fall to the Fishes' Hole

"Sapphire fix your dress. You look like you don't want to be here!" Candice said while she pulled at my clothes.

I swatted her hand away. "Stop fussing Candice. Nothing's gonna change. Also, flash news, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" I snapped and stomped away, holding my dress up so that I don't step on it.

I always hated going to balls. Especially when I'm forced to wear clothes that belong to a different era. 'But,' I thought, 'I do love this dress.' I dropped the part I was holding up and leaned on the banister. I gotta admit though, this place was magical. The moon was bright and full and the stars twinkling merrily. The whole picture looked like it came out of a story book. I stared at the golden cage that was hanging near the edge. Inside it was a pretty green bird. I moved closer and the bird twittered. "Hello little one. You seem happy." I sighed and started to sing softly.

"Green finch and linnet bird,

Nightingale, blackbird,

How is it you sing?

How can you jubilate?

Sitting in cages,

Never taking wing?

Outside the sky waits,

Beckoning, beckoning,

Just beyond the bars.

How can you remain?

Staring at the rain,

Maddened by the stars?

How is it you sing?

Anything?

How is it you sing?"

I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and I turn around startled. It was a man with garnet eyes and black hair. "Why would such a fair lady such as you be outside? If I may be so bold to ask." His voice was silky and it found its way beneath my skin. I blush and move back a bit.

"I was just out for some fresh air." I whispered. He moved closer.

"Might I join you?" I nodded shyly.

I mentally slapped myself. Why was I acting so out of character? For freaks sake! I'm Sapphire Nightfall, strong and brave. How dare this man reduce me to a meek, shy girl? I shook my head and faced the sky once more.

After several silent moments, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned my head towards the man and saw him looking at me. I tilted my head slightly and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong. I am merely curious." He answered.

"Of what?" I pressed on.

"I am used to people gawking at me everywhere I go. This is the first time I've spent some quiet time with a beautiful girl such as you and not want to kill myself." I giggled.

"Glad to be of service then." I sighed once more as I remembered Candice. "But I'm afraid I must go back. After all, my friend will worry. It was nice spending time with you." I curtsied and went back inside only to find Candice's disapproving glare. I raised my eyebrow at her and she huffed in frustration. After several more moments, I started to leave.

"SAPPHIRE!"

I heard Candice call out. I looked back at her only to see her running towards me.

"Calm down Candice. What is it?" I held her still.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Home. I grow weary of this place. Plus I am tired." I answered. She shook her head.

"You can't leave yet." I crossed my arms.

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Because, the main event is about to start." She gushed and grabbed my arm. She then proceeded to drag towards the center of the floor where Richmond Bonaffeu was waiting. She pushed me slightly and the music stopped. Everyone turned around to look at us.

"You look lovely tonight, Miss Nightfall." Richmond kissed my hand.

"And as do you, Sir Bonaffeu." I was confused. Even more so when Richmond kneeled down. And then it hit me. Dread filled me to the brim. This was so not happening. Richmond took both of my hands and started to speak words that I never wanted to hear from him.

"Sapphire Nightfall will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" My eyes grew wide. No! My head screamed. Why was this happening?! I scanned the crowd only to see Candice's grinning face. I wanted to kill her.

"Sapphire?" Richmond asked. I pulled my hands back slowly.

"I...I... I need a moment." I ran outside and into the forest.

I ran and ran and ran till I reached a crystal lake. I sat down on a nearby rock and pondered my options. I am growing old, as loathe as I am to admit it, but I'm still young. I don't want to be married yet! Especially to someone I don't love! I heard something splash and saw a beautiful fish dive up and then back down. It moved closer but not close enough for me. I stood up and went near it. I reached my hand out to touch it but I accidentally fell down into the water. I held my breath as I fell deeper and deeper. When I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was lying on a soft surface. I could feel the sun on my face and the breeze flow around me. Wait, sun? Breeze? I sat up quickly with a gasp. I was lying in the grass. Last I remember was water. How did I get on grass? I looked around and saw a castle nearby.

'Maybe somebody saved me. But why would they leave me here?' I thought as I stood up. I brushed the dirt off of my dress and started to walk towards the castle. Once there, I tried knocking but no one answered so I pushed on the door. It opened just enough for me to enter. I walked in.

"Hello?" I tried. No one answered. But I could hear voices near the giant golden doors. I walked towards it and knocked. The voice continued to speak. I opened it and gasped. It was beautiful. The ceiling looked like it opened up towards the skies. I dropped my gaze towards the people inside. My eyes went wide with the sheer amount of people inside. There were 5 tables in total. 1 at the very edge and the four others facing it. It was silent before a red spark came towards me. I shrieked and moved towards the side. The red spark flew past me. I walked in further and raised my hands slightly.

"Wait! I mean no harm." But three more red sparks came towards me. I dodged all three of them. A boy with glasses and black hair from the table with a red and gold banner stood up and moved towards me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Sapphire." I answered. His brows furrowed and he moved his glasses a bit.

"Who sent you?" He continued to ask.

"No one." I answered. "I got lost." His expression changed and he grabbed my arm roughly. "Hey!" I said in indignation. He carelessly ripped my black gloves off and studied my arm. "How dare you man-handle me! Unhand this instant!" I demanded. He merely took out a wand and pointed it on my arm.

"Revealo." He said and a gray light zoomed towards my arm. It stung a bit.

"Ouch! What are you doing?!" I was getting angry.

"Where is your mark, Traitor?" He sneered at me. I pulled my arm back roughly and pushed him.

"How dare you sneer at me? How dare you roughly grab my arm and demand to see a mark that I don't even know what. And how dare you call me names!" I glared at him. The man wearing a black and red robe stood up. The boy was about to answer but the man held his hand up.

"Back to your place McNair." the man said. Something snapped in my mind. The voice was familiar. The man started walking towards me and as soon as he was near me, I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. It was the man from the balcony! He smiled at me.

"Hello Miss Nightfall." He said and all I could say was..."You?" before my vision went blank once more.


	3. Three Stars Hit their Marks

I woke up with a startled gasp. I grabbed my comforter and threw it off of me then ran like mad towards the second door to the left of my vanity. I slammed the door and then threw up like a geyser. After sometime, I splashed my face with cold water. I grabbed my lilac towel and came out.

"Prix?" I heard my roommate call out.

"Yeah?" My door opened a bit and a head stuck in.

"Can I come in?" I nodded and dropped my head back on my bed. I groaned as I felt a massive headache coming.

"You look like you've gone to hell and back." I felt arms carry me and place me comfortably on my bed. I cuddled closer to the warm body beside me. "Careful Prix, a little bit more and I might mistake you for a kitten." I glared at Emerald sleepily.

"Careful Em, I might consider kicking you out of my room and make you clean the whole apartment from top to bottom." I felt him shake. I swatted him but had little effect since I was absolutely tired.

After sometime, I found myself speaking to him.

"Em, it happened again."

He carefully turned me and hugged me to his chest. He always did this when I tell him about my dreams.

"I was at this ball with Candice," he tensed slightly. He never really did like any of my dreams that has Candice in it. Candice was this young preppy girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was really, really, really weird and that's saying something. My first dream of her started when he first lived with me. He heard me talking about it on the phone with a friend, asking around if they knew anyone with that name and looks but nobody did. He locked himself in his room for 2 days before we talked about it. From then on, any of his reactions to the name Candice, I disregarded.

"And as usual, I got bored so I went to the balcony. I was singing when this guy touched me." I looked him in the eyes as I explained. "This guy had garnet eyes and was wearing silver and green. Odd combination but it worked for him." Emerald's eyes grew wide but maybe it's only because of the color combination. "Anyway, we talked for a bit and then I left him. When I returned, Richmond actually proposed to me! Of all the nightmares I could have had!" I said with a huff. "Anyway, I ran outside and saw this crystal lake. I saw a beautiful fish so I went closer only to fall down and nearly drown!" my eyes widened, remembering the feeling. I shuddered and snuggled closer to Emerald's warmth. "When I woke up, I was on the grass. I looked around and saw this beautiful castle. I went in. I saw no one but I heard voices so I walked till I saw two golden doors. I opened it and before I knew it, red sparks were coming towards me!" Em tensed further. "I sidestepped all though, thankfully. But this guy with glasses and dark hair came towards me. He wanted to see a mark of some sort on my arm. He found none and called me a traitor! Of all the gall!" I crossed my arms over my chest. It still irked me. "Well, I gave him a piece of my mind of course. He was about to answer when this guy came over and made him go back to him chair. I looked over and imagine my surprise when I saw the garnet eyed man! It was all so weird!" I complained. I looked at Emerald. "What do you think, Em?" he looked at me before a crooked smile broke through.

"I think you're thinking into it too much. Come on. Get up from there and freshen up. I'm taking you out." He said while he walked towards the door. I kneeled on the soft bed and looked at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I slid off my bed and walked towards my closet.

"I don't know. Maybe go to the park or the zoo or the mall. I'm not really sure." I glared at him.

"How do you expect me to chose my clothes if you don't know where you're taking me?" He laughed.

"Just go with casual. I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna take you anywhere formal." I shrugged and chose my outfit for the day. "I'll meet you at the living room." I nodded at him and went to my bathroom to start my routine.

After about an hour and a half, I walked down the stairs only to see Emerald standing near the staircase and staring at 3 people. My brows furrowed as I descended. I touched Emerald on the shoulder.

"Who are you?" I addressed the strangers. The girl with bushy hair merely raised an eyebrow at me before turning back to Emerald.

"So this is the company you decided to keep. Not surprising but also unacceptable. Quickly now Harry. We have no time for dilly-dallying. Pack your bags so that we may depart from this wretched place." I felt my anger start to rise at her nasally voice.

"How dare you! You better leave before I call security up here. You three are trespassing." The girl with red hair merely scoffed at me. She took out a stick and pointed it at me.

"Shall I obliviate the puny human, Ron?" The boy with ginger hair merely nodded. I felt Emerald stiffen at her words.

"Leave. Now." He said while pushing me slightly so that he's in front of me.

"Stand aside now, honey. I'm gonna take care of the nosy muggle and we'll take you back to the headmaster." The ginger girl said. I silently took three throwing stars from their hiding place near the table beside the staircase. I pinched Emerald slightly to signal my plan. He moved away a bit to give me space without making it obvious that something was about to happen.

As soon as the glow started to emit from ginger girl's stick, I threw the stars at them. All three hit their targets, holding the three people on the wall.

"I warned you. Emerald, can you please call Greg? Also, call in Vince. I'm wondering how this three crazy people got in." Emerald nodded and did as I asked him. I sat down on the couch to face the 3 who were glaring at me.

"How dare you! We are from the Order of the Phoenix. You have no right to do this to us." The bushy one said. I merely scoffed at her and waved her words away.

"As if that would scare me." I said. I was mentally snickering. Order of the Phoenix? I imagined a flaming chicken as their symbol. I forced myself not to cackle. Emerald sat down next to me.

"They're here." He said. I stood up.

"Oh good. Deal with them while I deal with those two." He nodded and I left him alone in there. I glared at the two people who were waiting for me outside the door. Vincent was the security guard for today while Gregory was the one I called in when someone trespasses on our building. I interrogated the two for a while before I went back only to find the three gone and Emerald on the couch.

"Why'd you let them go?" I asked softly. He shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's go outside." I merely nodded and allowed him to lead me out. Emerald will tell me later. But before we exited the building I remembered something the bushy one said.

"Emerald?" He looked at me.

"Yeah?" I touched his arm.

"Who's Harry?"


End file.
